


Extreme Measures

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Biting, Brotherly Angst, Claiming Bites, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Horns, Lucifer Feels, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Possessive Lucifer, Separations, Sex, Texting, Vaginal Sex, Wings, sex in the study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: The brothers’ fighting gets out of hand and Diavolo lays down the law
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**The brothers have been at each other's throats over the stupidest little things lately. They no sooner make up and they're at it again. Inanna is getting worn out trying to keep peace in the House of Lamentation, especially when it comes to anyone who disagrees with Lucifer. Diavolo has finally had it with their tantrums and takes matters into his own hands**

"Young Master, while I know your intentions are good, do you think that, perhaps, this is a little extreme?" Diavolo's butler, Barbatos, has an expression of concern on his face as he addresses the Demon Lord. "Especially where Inanna is concerned?" An frustrated Diavolo runs a hand through his red locks. "Yes, it is extreme, but at the moment I think 'extreme' is the only thing those brothers will understand." He lets out an exasperated sigh. "As far as Inanna...this will be tough on her, but she also understands I really have no other choice; not if we want them to get their act together. She is at her wit's end with them, and I know she came to me for help as a last resort, but she is Lucifer's partner, not the mother of seven unruly demon children. Hopefully this won't go on very long." Barbatos bows his head in agreement. "Yes, my Lord. I completely understand. Shall I summon them for the announcement?" Another weary sigh. "Yes, Barbatos. I don't want to drag this out any longer."

The brothers arrive to the student council room to see Diavolo seated with Inanna at his side. A flush of anger creeps across Lucifer's face...what is Inanna doing with Diavolo? Inanna won't look up at him or the others. Diavolo stands as they file in. "Please, be seated so we can get started." Everyone takes a seat; the tension between the Demon brothers is so thick it's almost hard for Inanna to breathe. "It has been brought to my attention that the seven of you STILL cannot resolve your differences with each other." Six of the seven look everywhere except at Diavolo; Lucifer's crimson eyes are fixed firmly on Inanna. "AND it seems you all expect Inanna to fix your issues for you. This is unacceptable, and I am putting a stop to it." The silence right now is almost deafening. "As of today, Inanna will be staying at my castle. She Will remain here until you can start treating each other as brothers." Shouts and protests ring out in the council room. Lucifer stands up, slamming his chair back…"Inanna is MY girlfriend, and you have no right--" Diavolo cuts him off. "I have every right. As I recall, Inanna came back here to spend her life with you, Lucifer. Not to play mommy to seven spoiled demons. Now sit down and let me finish." Lucifer is burning with rage, but obeys Diavolo. The remaining six sit in shocked silence. "As I was saying, Inanna will remain here until you can fix your own problems. During that time, you will not call or text her. You will not try to talk to her after class. To ensure this, I have arranged all of her classes to be with mine. When I see you have taken this seriously and made some major improvements in your behavior and actions towards one another, then I will consider letting Inanna return to the House of Lamentation. Any questions?" No one dared speak up. Mammon was fighting back tears; Beel and Belphie were leaning on each other for comfort. Asmo openly sobbed. "Fine, this meeting is adjourned." The brothers stood up and quietly left the council room, broken and defeated. The last one to head out was Lucifer. Diavolo calls to him, "Oh Lucifer? One last thing before you go. Would you come here a moment?" Lucifer turns hesitantly and walks over to Diavolo and Inanna. "Before you go, I need you to remove this." He points to the silver enchanted collar around Inanna's neck. "I don't need you trying to contact her through it." Lucifer gives Diavolo a look of pure anger before glancing down at his beloved. Inanna looks up at him with tears in her eyes, but says nothing. Fighting back his own pain, Lucifer reluctantly takes the key out of his pocket and removes the collar. "Very well, that is all, Lucifer. You may go." Lucifer steals one last glance at Inanna, tears starting to well up in his own eyes, then turns on his heels and storms out, slamming the door so hard it shatters.


	2. Inanna POV

Watching what just unfolded is tearing me up inside. I thought Diavolo would play mediator with my brothers to help them resolve their conflicts when I first asked him for help. I didn't want to have to resort to something this dramatic, but when Diavolo explained his reasoning, deep down I knew he was right: they will find some way of solving their quarrels to get me home ASAP, especially Lucifer. The look on his face when he removed the collar tore me apart. It was our last link of communication with each other. Without it, I feel so empty and alone. Diavolo senses my overwhelming sorrow and places a hand on my shoulder. "I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, Inanna. Please trust me. They care so much for you, I'm sure they're talking things over so they can get you back home. I only did this because you need peace as well. While I am glad you became a part of their family, it's not up to you to fix their problems." Diavolo leans back in his chair and sighs. "When you went back to the human world after the exchange program, they were absolutely horrible. I'm surprised the House of Lamentation is still standing with the fights they had, especially anyone that annoyed Lucifer even the slightest bit." Diavolo gives me a knowing look. "He took your leaving the hardest, you know. As the Avatar of Pride, he would never admit it, not even to me, but I knew. That's why I let him visit you in the human world, and allowed you to move down here." I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "Oh Inanna, don't misunderstand me. I missed you as well. Your presence here is like a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, the brothers rely in you too much to speak on their behalf to each other, ESPECIALLY Lucifer. He needs to learn to trust his brothers and open up to them more, and the only way I can see that happening is to remove you from the house." I nod wearily...I'm just mentally exhausted at this point. "I understand. May I return to the castle? I really need to rest." Diavolo immediately stands up. "Of course, Inanna. I'll summon a ride for you. I'll also contact Barbatos to have some tea ready for you." I stand and gather my things. " Thank you, Lord Diavolo." I head out the door and down to the main entrance to await my ride to the castle. 

When I enter my room at the castle, I see Barbatos has left a steaming pot of tea and a small plate of cookies for me. The last thing I want is to eat, but I could really use a cup of tea to relax. Mmmmm, lavender and chamomile. Barbatos certainly knows his job. As I drink my tea, I’m longing to be back home. I could be curled up in the couch in the family room with a book, or in Lucifer’s study while he does paperwork. I’m shaken from my reverie when I hear a buzzing noise. My D. D. D. is going off; I root through my bag and dig it out...so much for not contacting me.

Mammon  
•Hey Inanna! Are ya alone?   
•Inanna!  
•Look, I’m gonna sneak ya out of the castle and bring ya back home. Diavolo ain’t got no right to keep ya away from us.  
•Let me know when ya get this. I’ll be there in no time.

Oh good grief, he can’t be serious. However, this IS Mammon...he’s probably hiding in the bushes as we speak. He’s also not the only one ignoring Diavolo’s orders. 

The Attic Club “Sammich “ (3)  
•Beelzebub: Inanna, are you ok?  
•Beelzebub: Mammon told us he’s going to try to get you out of the castle.  
•Belphegor: That gave us an idea...if he can get you back home, we can hide you in the attic so Diavolo can’t find you. We can let him think you were so upset with everything that you went back to the human world.  
•Beelzebub: Yeah, and we don’t have to tell anyone except Mammon that you’re up there. It’ll be our secret.  
•Belphegor: We can let Lucifer think you went to the human world too. It’s pretty much his fault this happened anyhow.  
•Belphegor: Please text back, Inanna. I miss you already.   
•Beelzebub: Me too.

Great, they’re plotting a kidnapping. I guess I should be happy that at least 3 of them are talking and working together. Somehow I don’t think this is what Diavolo has in mind. For fuck sake, ANOTHER text? 

Lucifer  
•Nanna.  
•Nanna.  
•Princess?  
•Please answer me.  
•I’m going to assume you’re not alone at the moment and that is why you’re not responding.  
•I’m sorry for all of this. I know my brothers and I have been unbearable lately. I didn’t realize how much so until today.  
•And I also know, judging by your reaction earlier, this is not what you had in mind when you went to Diavolo.  
•Baby, please answer. I want to make this right.  
•Nanna, please...I want you back home with me. Where you belong.  
•Fuck it, I’m coming to get you. I may have sworn my allegiance to Diavolo, but that doesn’t give him the right to hide my mate away from me.

Oh, this isn’t gonna end well. Just as that thought crosses my mind, I feel strange. Suddenly my surrounds become a blur and begin swirling around me...


	3. Lucifer POV

When Inanna didn’t answer any of my texts, my anger got the best of me. Yes we were instructed not to contact her, but surely she would answer ME, her intended. Unable to contain myself, I changed into my demon form and headed to the castle. Certain that none of my brothers followed me, and that no one sees me on the castle grounds, I enter the secret garden. I double check my surroundings, assuring that I am alone, and I invoke my pact with Inanna to bring her to me. “I, Lucifer, the first born and Avatar of Pride, do summon to me my most prized possession, my beloved Inanna.” A light pink and violet mist begins to swirl in front of me, slowly taking a human shape. Inanna stands before me, looking around puzzled. “Luci, what are you doing here?”, she hissed through her teeth. “Are you TRYING to make things worse?” I cross my arms and look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Gee, Princess, I’m so happy to see you too.” Inanna shakes her head in exasperation. “You fucking well know that is not what I meant.” I pull her to me, wrapping my arms and wings around her protectively; she wraps her arms around my waist and lays her head in my chest. She’s only been at the castle a few hours and I’ve already missed her like when she returned to the human world. I kiss the top of her head. “Nanna, I’m taking you home.” Inanna looks up at me, her eyes tired and filled with sadness. “Luci, you can’t be serious.” I cup her face in my hands...”Oh, I’m fucking serious, all right. You’re coming home with me, and I will deal with Diavolo and whatever he wants to do to me in the morning.” Inanna shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. “No, I’m not. As much as I hate this, in the end Diavolo is right.” To say I am shocked and hurt is an understatement. Inanna takes me by my hands. “Luci, let’s sit. I am exhausted.” I sit on the ground and pull her into my lap, cradling my love in my arms. “Babe, I love you more than anything, and I desperately want to come home, but you need to do as Diavolo said. You all need to work out your differences, without me.” I start to protest, but Inanna places her fingers on my lips. “Please, just listen, Luci.” I bow my head in resignation. “I love your brothers as if they’re my own, and I love you more than life itself. I mean, I am wearing your ring.” She holds up her left hand, showing me the midnight stone promise ring I gave her. “I’m holding you to all the promises you made when you have me this. So to show me you’re serious about getting me back home, you need to talk to your brothers. Not just idle chit chat, either. You need to open up to them and learn to trust them.” 

I know Inanna is right, but what she is asking of me is easier said than done. “I don’t know how to open up to them, Nanna. I have always felt, as the oldest, I was responsible for them...especially after the fall. I blame myself for them ending up here. If they hadn’t sided with me, they would still be in the Celestial Realm, and probably a lot better off.” Inanna sits up and kisses my cheek. “Luci, do you really think they fell for you?” I look at her questioningly. “They all had their reasons to rebel, just as you did. The only thing you did was give them the courage to do it. So stop blaming yourself, and tell them what you just told me.” Inanna amazes me; she can see right through me and knows me better than anyone. “I guess Diavolo is right. I do rely on you too much.” Inanna takes my hand and weaves her fingers with mine. “You should rely on me, Luci. You’re mine and I’m yours; that’s what we do. But you need to rely on your brothers as well. Is everything going to be perfect? Of course not. We all have our flaws...but, if we all rely on each other and communicate better, there won’t be as many fights and misunderstandings.” I let out a sigh, because I can’t argue with her. “You’d better go back home before Diavolo finds you here. Please do as I say, so I can come back home where I belong...with you.” I lean down and give her a deep, slow kiss. Inanna reaches up and runs her fingers through my hair, but ultimately she is the one to break our kiss. “Please, go Luci. I don’t want you to get caught.” As hard as it is to leave her, Inanna is right. “Fine, Princess. I’ll go. I love you.” She gives me a final hug before she turns and heads back into the castle. “I love you too. Please be careful.”


	4. Inanna POV

I enter the castle and head upstairs to my room. I open the door and Diavolo is inside, waiting for me. “I’m impressed. He held out longer than I expected.” My heart sinks into my stomach; he knew Lucifer had come here. “I-I’m sorry, Lord Diavolo. I told him to leave—“ Diavolo just smiled and laughed. “Inanna, everything is fine. Like I said, he held out longer than I expected.” I feel a little more at ease after seeing Diavolo’s relaxed demeanor. “So even though you specifically said he wasn’t to contact me, you knew he would show up anyhow?” I sit down on the bed; Diavolo sits in a plush armchair. “Lucifer has been my right hand for thousands of years, so it’s safe to say I know him very well. He is a man of his word and loyal, but when it comes to you, he will defy anyone who stands between you and him. I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away.” Diavolo leans over and places his hand on top of mine. “But, I also know if anyone could get him to see reason, it’s you. He would move the three realms for you.” I feel my cheeks flush. “You’re good for him, Inanna. You’re good for all of them. If Lucifer listens to you, and I’m sure he will, I’m betting you’ll be home by tomorrow.” Diavolo stands you and walks to the door. “You should get some sleep. You’ve had an exhausting day.” I nod...”Yes, I have.” Before he leaves, Diavolo turns to me. “Inanna, I am sorry for putting you through this. I only did what I thought was best for all of you.” I give Diaolo a weary smile. “I know you did.” He leaves my room, closing the door behind him, and as soon as my head hits the pillows, I pass out.


	5. Lucifer POV

It was late when I returned to the House of Lamentation, but I took Inanna’s words to heart and resolved to speak with my brothers at breakfast. It wasn’t the easiest conversation to have, actually having to swallow my pride and open up to them, but Inanna was right, and so was Diavolo. We were able to work through our issues together. We all met with Diavolo in the council room after class to discuss Inanna’s return. I was hoping she would be there but Diavolo had her go the his castle while he met with us. He seems happy with our resolution and said he would consider our meeting and consult with Inanna on when she could come home. Needless to say, we were all disappointed. I decided to take my brothers to dinner at Ristorante Six as a way of celebrating our newly rekindled bond; truth be told, I didn’t really want to go home right away if Inanna wasn’t going to be there. At least dinner was a pleasant distraction from the ache in my heart of not having her there. Yes, we’ve been apart longer than this, but not because someone else decided keep us apart. At least when we had that one fight, Inanna was still in the house. We head for home once Beelzebub had cleaned the restaurant out of its stock. Once in the house, I decide to head to my study to do more paperwork; I don’t relish the idea of it, but it will be a distraction. I stop at the door when I notice it’s not closed all the way. I distinctly shut the door the last time I was in here. I throw the door open to see who dared to enter and see the culprit sitting at my desk. “Hey Luci~”

The chair at my desk spins around with Inanna seated in it, with a mischievous smile on her face. She stands up as I approach my desk. Taking her by the waist, I pick her up off the ground and she wraps her arms around my neck. “Nanna! You’re home! When did you get here?” I set her down on my desk; I take a hold of her chin, tilting her head up and pressing my lips against hers in a tender kiss. “Diavolo has one of his drivers bring me back while you were at dinner. He overheard you talking to the brothers and thought it would be a pleasant surprise. I wanted you to be the first to know so I waited here for you.” Inanna hooks her fingers in the belt loops on my pants and pulls me closer. “I missed you, Luci~”. Then she grabs my tie and tugs on it, bringing my face closer to hers. “I missed you a lot.” She brings her lips towards mine so they’re barely touching. “Did you miss me, Luci?” The growing bulge in my pants is a dead giveaway. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, our lips crash together in a heated, passionate kiss. Inanna opens her mouth slightly, giving my tongue access. She lets out a soft moan as I greedily keep kissing her, nibbling occasionally at her bottom lip while she sucks the tip of my tongue as it explores her delicious mouth. I pull my lips away from hers to kiss and suck along her neck, nipping at her delicate skin. Inanna always looks so beautiful when she’s covered in my bite marks and hickies; I’m going to cover her body with them, reclaiming what is mine. I tug on her earlobe with my teeth before whispering, “I’ve missed you terribly.” Inanna reaches up to cup my face in her hands. Her dark brown eyes are smoldering. “Why don’t you show me how much you’ve missed me.” 

I strip down quickly, not wanting to waste any more time before undressing Inanna. The realization hits that she is sitting before in one of my black button-down shirts...and nothing else. She looks at me with a devilish grin. “Thought this would make things easier.” I undo what few buttons she had done and slide my shirt from her shoulders. Our lips meet again in an impassioned kiss; Inanna’s hands run over my shoulders and down my chest. I get goosebumps at her touch. It’s like an electrical charge surging through me. I know she feels it too by the way she shivers and moans. Breaking our kiss, I place my hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs open. I grab her hips and slide her to the edge of my desk. I then kneel in front of my Princess and begin kissing and suckling her breasts. Inanna’s breath hitches when I take her hard nipple between my teeth and gently tug, while the other is between my fingers. I lick and bite my way down her chest to her stomach, from her stomach to her thighs, marking my territory as I make my way to her core. Her scent is always like a drug to me, but the smell of her arousal is especially tantalizing and I feel myself losing control. I pause for a moment to regain my composure, then I part her folds with my thumbs before my tongue plummets deep inside of her. “Aaaaah!”, she cries out as I drink in her pleasure. Her juices taste like the sweetest nectar, and her sex is so hot and tight. As I suck in her clit, Inanna cries out in ecstasy. Her sounds are like the finest music to my ears, causing my resolve to completely dissolve; my horns and wings emerge. I stop and try to force them back in but it’s no use. Inanna leans up and looks at me, surprised to see me in my demon form, but not scared. She remembers Levi changing into his form from overexcitement. “I-I’m sorry, Nanna.” I don’t like her to see me unclothed as a demon, my body bearing the scars of the Celestial War. “Luci, don’t be.” She sits up and runs her nails across my scalp, at the base of my horns. The gentle scratching makes me moan and I instinctively push my head towards Inanna’s hands. “I fell in love with YOU, Lucifer. That means I love all of you...scars and all.” I look up at her and she cups my cheeks in her hands. “You were showing me how much you missed me~” With a sweeping motion, I push everything off my desk and lay Inanna in her back. Leaning over her, I place her legs over my shoulders and push my throbbing member deep inside of her. I grunt as her tightness clenches around me while she cries out my name. I can push my entire length in and out of her in this position, my tip hitting that special spot deep inside her walls. “Nngh! Luci, don’t stop!” I grab her by the hips and pull them toward me each time I thrust. “Never, Princess. Not until you tell me to stop.” I feel her body tensing up; her climax is close, as well as my own. “Ah! Luci, I’m-I’m-I’m....” Inanna’s back arches and her hips buck wildly as she screams out. Her walls spasm around me, causing my own orgasm. “Oh fuck, Nanna! Fuck!!!!” I explode deep inside of her, thrusting erratically as my seed continues to fill her over and over. When she’s finally milked every last drop from me, I collapse in top her her. Inanna runs her fingers along my back, at the base of my wings. A content moan escapes as I pepper her cheeks and lips with soft, tender kisses. With one hand still stroking my wings, she pushes my wet hair out of my face with the other. I press my forehead against hers...”Welcome home, baby.” Inanna giggles and kisses the tip of my nose. “I missed you too, Luci.” I hastily put on my pants and pick Inanna up, bridal style. Wrapping my wings around her to hide her nakedness, I carry her to our room where I continued showing her all the ways I missed her until dawn...


End file.
